


Enemies to Friends

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Art trade with the one and only, Description of Violence for the deer, F/F, F/M, Other, Padpa’s little demon friends are mentioned too, rip the deer, they don’t speak but they’re mentiones, wave to the demon friends everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: After Rutile falls after trying to exorcise the recent demon that’s terrorizing their village, they end up finding themselves in the demon’s care. Over the next few days — as much as they don’t want to admit it — they felt their feelings change from hatred to something else that they don’t want to admit.





	Enemies to Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miilkyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkyprincess/gifts).

> This is literally synonyms for another fic because I was too lazy to actually come up with a good name.  
Anyways as usual go bless rutipads for yet another great and gay fic for us to eat, thanks for the good food.

“Yellow, I’m heading out.”

“Okay, be back soon.”

Rutile closed the door behind them as they sighed, a frown as they rested their back against the door. They sighed, really not wanting to go back up the mountain once again. Both because they were too tired to walk up all of the obstacles of fallen trees and whatnot and they _really_ didn’t feel like being flirted with all night. 

Padparadscha has some kind of problem with wanting to flirt whenever they’re trying to exorcise them. They never feel tempted to do the same back but it's annoying to just listen to them and look at their smug face. But regardless of how much they hated going there — a job was a job and they still needed to get rid of the demon. Their feelings didn’t have a say in the matter until the situation at hand was over with and done for good. 

They grabbed a lantern that was on the side of their home before they lit it with one of the larger ones illuminating the road. Their hand grasped the slightly warm metal handle from the fire before they started to walk towards the start of the hike up. Rutile made this walk up more times than they found count, already getting tired from the number of times they went up and down. They looked at the long way up, sighing before they gripped their lantern and started to head up. 

Their eyes constantly bounced from the ground and upwards, stepping over the occasional fallen tree or large branch. A part of them was worried about the traps since they knew that hunters were planting things out there. But, they tried not to worry about it too much since everyone knew that they were going out there and asked them constantly. 

A frown formed on their lips when the felt a droplet from the sky. “God, if I knew it was going to rain I would’ve stayed home.” They muttered, stopping in their tracks to look back at the entrance. They weren’t too far from the village, but they also weren’t too far away from Padpa’s little hideout. They stayed for a little longer before continuing to move up the mountain, figuring that it would only continue to sprinkle. 

But they were incredibly wrong about that. 

When the exorcist reached halfway up the mountain, the rain increased and started pouring on them. It was harder for them to see where they were going and caused them their only source of light to go out. Their ankles hurt from tripping over fallen things and their ankles were most likely bleeding from the number of times they slid and scraped their knees. Rutile stopped once more and looked back at the less visible front of the mountain, thinking long and hard about if they wanted to go back. In the end, they decided that it was the best decision and ended up making the worst decision that they thought of. 

It was mere minutes from when they went back down when things, quite literally, started to fall downhill. They tripped over something and fell, tumbling down the side of the mountain, their hands getting injured from trying to grasp onto things and their wet fingers slipping. Their body stopped moving when they hit a fallen tree, staying there for what felt like an eternity they tried to get up. Their hands burned and hurt like hell, falling once again and smacking their head against the ground. A moan from deep within their throat escapes, a shaky breath leaving their lips as they pressed their injured fingers on the throbbing spit. “Ah, I should’ve stayed home.” They muttered, closing their eyes and let the rainfall from the sky and beat on their face. 

It felt like years until they finally woke up, having the feeling of waking up after getting a bad night's sleep. They wanted to wake up, but they didn’t feel like truly getting up and going somewhere. Rutile let a moan escape their throat as their eyebrows furrowed when they rolled onto their stomach, their entire body screaming in pain. A sigh left their lips as they got comfortable again, but it didn’t last long from when they felt heat close to their body. “Yellow?” They called out, rolling back onto their back as they refused to open their eyes. “I thought you said that we weren’t going to light fires in the house.”

“Yellow? Whose that?”

The familiar voice made their stomach sick, making their body immediately sit up without thinking about how their body still hurt. Their eyes looked across the fire to looked at the smirking demon, their hand resting on their fist. “It’s about time you woke up-“

“What the hell am I doing here!?” 

“A thank you would be nice,” Padparadschas lips turned into a frown before they lifted their hand and pointed at them. “Also, your yukata fell and I can see your shoulder.”

Rutile looked at them as if they were crazy before they looked down and noticed that they were right —their shoulder and a part of their upper breast was in the view of the other. They huffed before they pulled it up and then, just not noticing this, that they weren’t in their own clothes. They looked back at the other and realized that their chest was bare and all they had was baggy pants. They opened their mouth to further interrogate them on what happened, but the other pointed a long nail at them. “Before you accuse me of doing something that I didn’t do, can you at least give me some time to tell you what happened?”

The exorcist looked at them, narrowing their eyes in suspicion before they finally let their guard down and sighed with a nod. The other nodded as well but ended up getting up and going to a different room. They could only look at the doorway they disappeared in before they got up from their spot and walked closer. “Hey, where did you go?”

“Somewhere,” Padparadscha replied, coming out of the shadows and gave them a small smile. Their clawed hands reached out and pulled their yukata over their shoulders once more, holding their arm out to show their folded yukata. “Here, take this before I forget to give it back.”

Rutile looked at them before they reached out and grabbed it, unfolding it and looking at it. “Can you… close the door so I can put this on?”

“What, you don’t want to be in the presence of you favorite demon friend?” They asked jokingly, sighing and closing the door when the other gave them a stern look. 

“So, can you tell me what happened?” The exorcist asked, untying the messy knot around their waist. They pushed the fabric past their now-bare shoulders and took off the others' clothing, gently setting it down on the floor. 

They listened to the other sigh and lean their back against the door, staying silent as they gathered all of their thoughts together. “I was waiting for you to come to try to get rid of me for the millionth time, but I noticed that after a while you never came. And it was odd, because you always came every day no matter what happened so I just figured that you gave up or something. Then I did the exact thing you told me not to do and I started to go down to the village, and then I found you passed out in a ditch. So instead of eating delicious humans-“

“Padparadscha.”

“What? I’m just telling it as it is.” They couldn’t see their face, but they knew they had a smug facial expression. “But as I was saying, instead of attacking and eating everyone in your stupid village, I decided to be a good demon and take you back and help you get better. And before you accuse me of anything, your yukata was all dirty and wet so I took it off and gave you mine until it wasn’t gross.”

Rutile looked at the clothes they were wearing, a small frown forming on their lips as they finished tying their obi and turned it around. They grasped the rusted handle and turned it, trying not to laugh when the much larger gem stumbled and fell to the ground from the unexpected action. While the other swore under their breath and rubbed the back of their head, the exorcist got on their knees and gave them a gentle smile when the other met their eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me, I really appreciate it.” They thought they caught a small blush on their cheeks when they smiled, but they weren’t able to confirm it before the other moved quickly.

“It’s no big, just let me attack someone in your village as a payment.”

“Nevermind, I take my appreciation back.” Their voice shook as they laughed from their quick response, getting up and going to the door.

The other in the room noticed their movements, giving them a quizzical look, “where are you going?”

“I’m going back, as much as I liked you taking care of me I need to go back.”

Padparadscha frowned before they laid on the floor and stretched their body like a cat.”I can’t let you do that. It rained last night and it looks like it’s going to rain again. As much I liked seeing you so vulnerable and all the adorable faces you made while you slept-”

“Hey!”

“Do you know you talk a lot in your sleep? I think you mentioned something about-”

“You’re getting off-topic here!!”

The demon let out a loud laugh from the blush on their cheeks from both frustration and embarrassment. “As I was saying - unless you want to slip and fall and stay here even longer, it's best that you just stay here until it stops raining and you’re better.”

Rutile let out a huff as they sat on the floor and looked at the ground upsettingly, “I get why you want me to stay, but I don't trust you. I don’t know if you’re going to attack me or-”

They interrupted themselves as they watched the demon get up from their comfy spot and go over there, squatting and offering their hand to them. “Here, let’s make a truce. I won’t attack you as long as you don’t try to get rid of me.”

They looked at them before they reached out and grabbed their hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Fine, I accept your little truce.” They replied with a frown, somewhat upset that they’re missing out on the advantage they had now. “Just don’t force me to eat all of your weird things.”

A cheeky smile formed on their lips, “oh that’s a shame, you’re going to miss the best part.”

Rutile rolled their eyes as they let go of their hand, letting out a small sigh as they looked at the door handle above their head. As much as they didn’t want to deny it, the demon was right and they needed to stay. Setting aside their differences and the mere fact that they are supposed to be killing each other, they somehow felt safe with them. They took care of them while they were out, so what was the worst that could happen while they were there? The rest of the day that they were awake was spent on the two of them establishing on certain rules and conditions of them staying there. 

Before they slept for a second time, they felt like they made the right decision of staying there when they felt the other's thumb run against their cheek. It was the softest gesture that they ever received from the other, it genuinely surprised them from how gentle it was. When the heard the footsteps of the other walk away from them, they opened their eyes and looked at them. They watched their back go towards the door and leaving silently, a small smile on their lips before they turned and went back to sleep. 

In the morning, they awoke to the fire being lit once again and created a good feeling in their chest. They stretched their body from where they laid before they sat up, a surprised face when they saw the other. Everything else was the same besides the bloody mess around their mouth and chin. The other seemed to notice their concern and shook to head as if to shake away their doubt. “Don’t worry— it’s animal blood, I didn’t go into your village and eat any of your people.”

“Oh,” Rutile made a small sigh of relief as they moved hair out of their face. “I guess… that’s good to know.”

Padparadscha nodded, “as much as I like eating people, I eat the animals I see out here if I don’t feel like walking to the nearest village.” They explained, getting up and going to a wooden bucket and getting something. The redhead came back and handed them a small cup after they crouched down. “Here, it’s water.”

“Thanks…” the exorcist looked at them for a little bit before they took the cup and pressed the rim against their lips. They tasted the crisp water before they pulled it away and looked back at them. “Did you get this from the lake near the village?”

They shook their head, “there’s a small stream not too far from there that has water from the mountains. A lot of animals go by there so it’s not too hard to get a deer or something and then go there for something to drink.”

“Oh,” Rutile looked at the cup before they took another sip of the cold water in the cup, “I didn’t realize there was a stream over here.”

“A lot of people don’t, they don’t come past this point too often.”

“Because of you, I’m guessing?”

“That’s harsh,” Padpa replied with a joking smile, going to open the door and look outside for a little bit. “Are you hungry or anything?”

The exorcist nodded, realizing that they haven’t eaten anything since they headed up there. They watched the demon stare outside before they closed the door and looked at them. “It’s still dark outside, so there’s deer still out foraging for food. I can go out and catch one for you if you want to eat now.”

Rutiles looked at them confused before they got up and joined them at the front door, looking at the peeking sun. The somewhat cold air brushed against their skin from the still night temperatures, moving their head to look up at the other. “Right now? Wouldn’t it be better if you did it when it was later in the day?”

“Can’t — deer only really come out during dawn and dusk so it’ll be easier to get them now rather than when they’re hiding. Plus don’t you humans do weird stuff to food instead of just eating it as it is.”

“But at least we don’t eat it raw as you do.”

The demon scoffed and lightly punched their shoulder before they walked out of the small house they were always holed up in. “I’ll go get your deer and go get whatever fancy things you humans put in food. I can take you down to your village if you want to but I’m carrying you down and back up.”

Rutile looked down at their village before they nodded and looked back at the other, “okay, I’m fine with that.”

Padparadscha nodded before they went over to them and picked them up in their arms, feeling their muscles through their clothing. The human looked up at the other as they started to walk down the mountain to their village to get things. All they could do besides looking at them was to cross their arms and look down the slowly moving ground as they were carried down. it was a quiet ride down from the awkwardness between the two, mainly because they never were this close together. 

When the other set them down on their feet, they weren’t sure if they were glad or disappointed that they left their warm arms. They turned around and gave them a small smile, “I’ll be right back, try not to go too far.”

“I don’t know what makes you think that I’m bold enough to go rampaging when you’re not too far away.”

“Just-“ Rutile stopped themselves from going on a rant and took a deep breath, “just stay hidden in the trees. It’s still dark outside and no one is up yet, don’t make too much noise and you’ll be fine.”

They didn’t get to watch them nod fully and hide behind the trees before they went into the village to look for anyone who was out. From living here for as long as they can remember, they knew that there were some vendors who come out at dawn. They just needed to wait around for a bit and see if any of them would come out to get their things. But, after a while of waiting and listening to the noisy demon loudly whispering for them to hurry up, they decided to move on to their own place. 

Yellow Diamond usually left early in the morning so they can get back around noon, so they figured that it wouldn’t be a problem. They were glad their place was empty, not feeling up to explaining why they were grabbing things and leaving. But it would probably be more of a hassle to explain why they were gone for days rather than saying why they were just grabbing stuff. 

Upon going into the kitchen, they could tell that the other started to rearrange things and made it difficult to easily find things. After they opened up a few cabinets and moved things around, they grabbed things and wrapped them up in a spare cloth. Before leaving they left like being a good person and left a note saying that they stopped by. They grabbed their cloth, and headed out and went back to their demon friend so they can go back up to their little hideout. The plan went nearly perfectly smooth until one of the vendors they waited for noticed them and called their name. 

Rutile didn’t even bother running back into the forest to avoid any suspension and gave the other a smile. “Hey, what are you doing out this early?”

“The usual, going out and harvesting some things to sell later today.” Their heart raced as they saw the other squint, praying that the demon wasn’t visible behind them. Luckily for the other of them, they pointed at one of the visual injuries on their head. “What happened? Did you get attacked while you were up there?”

The exorcist let out a small laugh as they shook their hands, “no, no! I just had a tough journey going up since it was rainy, I had no scuffles yet.”

“I see! Are you staying here today or are you doing back up?”

“I’m going to stay up there for a while, I found an empty cottage on the mountain and it seems pretty safe. It’s an equal distance from where the demon is and down here so it’s not much work.” Rutile decided that it was best not to mention Padpa and act like they were a human since they’d probably get suspicious anyways. 

The other nodded before telling them to stay there and disappeared to where they left their cart on the road. Rutile couldn’t see what they were doing, but they had an idea of what their actions were. They gave them a small bag before sending them off to go back into the forest leading up to the mountain. It was a while of walking by themselves before they looked to the side and saw the demon next to them. Padparadscha crossed over onto the dusty path before they picked the human up and carried them away quietly. 

“Why do people like you so much?” Padpa asked after a while and as they got closer to their abandoned home. 

“I get rid of demons that are bothering them and in return, they give me the things that I need.”

“Did they always like you?”

Rutile looked at the other curiously before they looked down at the ground again. “Not really, it took a while before they started to really return the favor. But I guess that’s what happens in villages now these days so it’s not too much of a big deal.” They listened to the other hum softly before they looked back at them? “What about you?”

“What about me?” The demon looked down at the human curiously. 

“Are you liked by the other demons?” 

“Why are you asking?”

“You brought it up so it’s your fault.”

Padparadscha muttered something that they couldn’t hear before they shrugged. “Yea, we aren’t like you guys and depend on others so we just really mind our own business. I have a few friends but for the most part, we just go our own ways.”

Rutile opened their mouth to say something else, but they couldn’t get a word out before they were put down. They put both of their balled up cloth on the ground as they fixed their yukata from being carried. “I’ll go and get all of this stuff ready, are you going-”

“To get the deer? Yea, I was about to go and look for some after I put you down.”

The two gave each other a small nod to say goodbye before they split ways, the demon going into the forest while the human went inside the abandoned home. They went searching for their supplies to cook things, stopping after a while after they realized that it felt odd being alone in the silent house. Ever since they woke up from their accident, they were right by the other side and was near them at all times besides them going to the village by themselves. Being this far away from them made them feel insecure, made them feel vulnerable in a way if they really thought about it as they stood in one place and just thought. There was a rustle of leaves outside and a burst of happiness filled their body before they looked outside of the dirty window to look for the redhead. Disappointingly, it was just a small rodent darting across the forest floors before climbing up onto a nearby tree. Rutile felt the urge to stand there and wait for the other like a lost puppy, but they couldn’t unless they felt like being made fun of. 

They went back to searching for things in the unfamiliar place, eventually finding what they were looking for after a while. It wasn’t much longer after they started the fire in the spot with black as when the other came back. Just like earlier in the day, their mouth was dripping in blood and their hands were coated in the thick substance. If they looked hard enough, they could see their hand gripping tightly on a fully grown deer that was outside of the spot. “You’re just starting the fire?” They asked before they turned around and started to drag the carcass inside. 

Rutile looked at them in disgust before they looked down at the fire in front of them. “Yea, I couldn’t find the things that I needed so it took me a while.” They explained, leaving out the part of them waiting for them to come back. 

“Oh, okay.” Padparadscha replied softly before they started to dismantle the deer they dragged in. The exorcist tried to deal with the not so pleasing sounds that came from the other, but they only lasted a little bit before snapping at the other. The other let out a grumpy sigh before they dragged the dead animal to the other room so the other can have their peace and quiet. 

It was a while later until the demon was allowed back into the main room with their torn up pieces of deer meat. They plopped them into the dish that the human had found hidden in all of the piles of junk. The two sat and jokingly made fun of certain things that they did, Rutile eating their own food while Padpa started on their second deer that day. Ever since their little meal together, the next few days they started having a certain routine together. They’d wake up, go hunt, go down to the village to get some things, eat, talk about their different lives, and then they’d repeat it. 

Quite surprisingly, the exorcist started to grow fond of the demon after seeing their soft side. But of course they never mentioned anything of the sort to them to avoid being laughed at for such a thing. Even then, they’d still sit by the window and wait for them to come back when they left them alone. They tried to deny actually caring for the thing that they were supposed to be killing, but their feelings said otherwise. Upon coming to the mountain, they found everything about the other unappealing. Not that they were completely ugly — the idea didn’t come into their head until the other started playing games— but they were just scared. Their teeth and red eyes most likely played a part besides their large and muscular figure. It wasn’t until they were with them and got to see all of their good sides when they were holed up with them. Part of them found them quite flattering, but they wanted to believe that they just really hit their head hard. 

The day came when they had to leave the demon alone, and it was quite bittersweet. They had one last meal together before they met at the door to say their goodbyes. Padparadscha gave them a small pat on the head, even if it didn’t feel like it, and smiled. “Are you ready for this truce to be over?”

“Yea, I’ve been dying to exorcise you so you can stop being a nuisance.” Rutile replied playfully, but they felt their heart sink to the stomach since they knew they enjoyed their company. 

“Oh, that’s a shame.”

The pair walked down the mountain together, still having the village mostly empty from the people still being asleep. The demon stopped at the very edge of the town and smiled at them, “see you around, human.”

“See you around, demon.” Rutile gave them a smile back before they looked down at the ground before them. They took in a deep breath and before they took a small step towards them and planted their lips on their cheek. It wasn’t long until they pulled away and both were surprised about the sudden move that they did. 

“What the hell was that?”

They thought about what they did before a smile formed on their lips, “just a little something to prepare you for what I’m going to do to get rid of you.”

The demon laughed before they lightly punched their shoulder, and once again — it didn’t feel like a light punch. “I didn’t know that you can be that sly.”

“Well, you thought wrong about me.” Rutile sang before they walked off and tried to push their embarrassing action behind them. 

Life being back in the city was a good experience, but somewhat overwhelming after being in an isolated environment for days. It was nice to eat something other than deer and whatever they could find, and it was also nice to lay in their own sheets. But no matter how nice it felt to be back with their own village, they still caught themselves going back up the mountain. They still longed for the silent mornings and the small talks with the other when they had nothing else to do. Sure, they could do that with Yellow or with anyone else in the village, but it just felt _right _being with them. They also found that they were quite a good liar when it came to telling them what happened. 

Night came in a breeze and it felt nice feeling their back muscles relax as they laid down. They laid in their futon and waited for Yellow Diamond to blow out their lamp next to their sleeping spot. Rutile waited for what felt like hours before got up and quietly left their home. They stood outside and let the light blows of the wind brush against their skin and looked up at the mountain they stayed at for the past week. A sigh left their lips as they thought about their time there, a smile forming and the unthinkable leaving their mouth. 

_”Ah, I should be a demon so I can be with them all the time…”_

**Author's Note:**

> When Padpa said that they went to go terrorize their village, they actually were like a lost puppy and waited for Rutile to come back. These idiots are both in love and terribly awkward in expressing it, but, spoiler alert, they fuck anyways so it’s all good in the hood.


End file.
